Harry's best Dursley summer
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Just a little fun fic.
1. prologue

**HARRY'S BEST DURSLEY SUMMER**

Chapter one: Prologue

Harry read over the letter one more time, thinking to himself that it can't be right.

Dear Harry:

We would love for you to invite your friends, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermoine Granger to join us for the summer. Don't worry, we promise you that nothing will happen to you or your friends while you are here, we just want to get to know them before you start your final year. The plan is for the family and your friends to go to America to go to Disneyland and see the sights. If this is ok with you, please send us a letter with your response, and to let us know whether your friends will be able to join us also.

Like I said, don't worry, we will be on our best behavior, and we just figured that it would be nice. No worries about money, we will take care of everything.

Love;

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley

That was received about one month before the end of the term, and Harry was dumbfounded and flabbergasted about this. He took and showed the letter to the one person that he could trust with there opinion, Professor Dumbledore after showing it to his best friends and his girlfriend.

"What do you think professor" Harry asked

"Well Harry, I think they are serious about this. You see they talked to me about it about 3 months ago and asked if I thought you would go for it. And quite frankly I agree with them on getting to know you and your friends before your final year. I should warn you to take care of yourself's tho, keep your wands with you, and be prepared for anything. Yes I know that you aren't old enough yet to use yours Ms. Weasley, but I have gotten you special permission from the ministry for you to be able to use magic in case of an emergency since you are so close to turning 17 yourself." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Oh and one more thing, Mr and Ms Weasley and Ms Granger your parents have already been gotten hold of, and they agree to let you go with them for the summer, they just say, have fun and be careful. They also send all there love." Dumbledore said this as he handed each of them an envelope saying, "your parents asked me to give you three this for you to have some money of your own for the summer. It should suffice you for the summer for fun and fruition. Your travel and room and board are all taken care of."

"Thank you sir, so are we to go with the Dursley's right after we get off of the train, or are we able to spend some time with our families before we go." Asked Ginny

"You will be spending time with them at diagon alley, for a few days, before you take off with them to the airport, then to your vacation. Now you all better be off to bed, it's getting late."

None of them slept much that night, they stayed up in the common room talking for hours about there adventures this coming summer. Harry and Hermoine were describing what life with muggles would be like, and not to worry about what will happen. Harry had assured the others that ever since he had defeated Voldemort at the end of Christmas holiday, his relatives have been acting a lot better, like they were under some kind of curse that made them hate him so much.

The next day they all boarded the Hogwarts express for home and what would turn out to be there most interesting summer together in a few years. When Ron, Ginny, and Hermoine opened there envelopes to see what amount of money they were given, they found 2000 dollars US and a credit card in each of them, with a note saying that the cards have a 5000 dollar limit on them, and if your all good with them, you will be able to keep them after you get back.

"Wow Harry, did you see this?" Ginny showed Harry the money and cards.

"Well yes I did see that, I got one by owl yesterday from my aunt and uncle." Harry said sheepishly.

The ride back to London went fairly quietly and smoothly. When they got back to kings cross station, they were met by Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Granger, and Mr and Mrs Dursley. They all headed into London, and the Dursley's and the Grangers got rooms at a hotel near the Leaky Cauldron, and the witches and wizards got rooms at there. "Good night all, sleep tight, we will meet you here tomorrow morning for a day of fun in London, then dinner here at the Leaky Cauldron. Yes we know that we can't go there usually, but we have gotten permission to eat here with you all, and to go into Diagon Alley a couple of times before we leave." Mrs Granger said.

The rest of the night went without problems, and they foursome hooked up with there respective parents the next morning for breakfast and a day of sightseeing. Ron and Ginny were amazed at what the tourists did in London, and were constantly asking questions, which Hermoine and Harry were more than eager to answer. The two weeks were spent going to both muggle and magic England, and the more that they got to know each other the more they got along.

A/N: I know it's a bit ooc, but like I said in the chapter, it seemed like the Dursley's were acting under a spell the whole time. Please read and review the story. I will be responding to each of my reviews that there are in the next chapter, or in the case when I finish the story, I will respond some other way. Thank you again for reading Donald


	2. the airport

**Harrys best dursley summer**

Chapter two: the Airport

"Hurry up you four, we're going to be late for the plane." Vernon Dursley yelled up to the rooms. "We still have to check in two hours before our flight."

The four teenagers ran downstairs, and met the Dursleys at the front door of the Leaky Cauldron for there adventure. They had been up discussing what was going to happen over the summer, and were all deliriously happy about going on an airplane. Ron, Ginny, and Harry had never been on one before, and were looking forward to the new experience.

"Now you four, keep your wands hidden while your going through the airport, and don't let them be seen." Mr Weasley told them. He handed Ron and Ginny there passports, "I know these things look funny, but the Dursleys said that they were necessary for you to travel to America. Don't lose them." Mr and Mrs Weasley gave there children a big hug and kiss saying "have fun and behave." Mr Weasley added "try to get me some American muggle things." He said with a smile.

The six of them loaded into the Dursley's mini van, and headed to the airport after saying there good byes to the others. The ride was quiet and peaceful and they made it just in time for there two hour hold before take off. They went through customs and checking in, and went to get some drinks for before the trip.

Hermoine and the others went to the gift shop to pick up some light reading for the trip over. When they entered the shop, they went there different ways to see about what kind of books and snacks to get. Harry and Ron went straight for the westerns, and picked up a couple books each that made them smile from the names of them. Hermoine went to pick up some books on relationships, and magazines for fun. Ginny got books about romance, and popular teen mags. Dudley went for the comics, and his parents went for the same thing that Harry and Ron for Mr. Dudley, and the same as Ginny except for no teen mags for Mrs. Dursley.

There plane was called about an hour later for boarding, and they went through the inspection and metal detectors without much of a trouble. When they boarded, they found that they were seated in first class, and found it interesting when the stewardess asked "can I get you all anything to drink before take off."

Harry and Ron ordered cokes, Hermoine ordered a cranberry juice, and Ginny ordered a ginger ale. "That will only be a few seconds the pretty Stewardess said to them." Harry and Ron didn't really notice the stew, because they had there girlfriends with them, but Dudley almost made a fool of himself when the stewardess smiled at him after taking his order. The foursome were almost rolling in the aisle at the look on Dudley's face, and his parents couldn't help but snicker at it. Dudley even joined in the laughter when he got over his embarrassment.

The flight went without much trouble, and the movie was interesting, it was called Titanic. A story about the tragedy of a luxury liner that sank after hitting an iceberg. The teenagers all were crying after the movie ended, but were glad that they showed it. Ron was holding Hermoine's hand and kissing her part way through the movie. Harry and Ginny were having a quiet conversation during the movie, just enjoying themselves.

A/N:: sorry about the length of this chapter, it will be getting longer as I go along, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. I thank my reviewers, and say keep up with reading, this chapter might be a little slow, but this is meant as a romance and not an adventure story. Thank you again for reading. Take care and keep on reading. Donald


	3. New York City

**Harry's best Dursley summer**

Chapter three: New York City

They found that they had to stay the night in New York do to the weather, and were put up in a plush hotel by the airlines. They stayed at the Waldorf Astoria in the city, and were given three rooms. One for Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, one for the boys, and one for the girls. They didn' mind it so much, because the teenagers decided to spend most of the night talking in one of the rooms.

The next morning turned out to be worse weather than the last, and they were told that they would be there for three more days. They decided to go check out muggle New York the first day and then go to Magic New York the second, while the Dursley's did more sight seeing. They did all the regular touristy things, like seeing the statue of liberty, which Hermoine stated " " it was actually constructed by wizards in both country's as a joint union of solidarity. I hear that if you look in the basement, there is an entrance to there Diagon Alley." she said with a smile.

"Wicked" both Ron and Harry said at the same time. "So that is how we're going to have to get there tomorrow huh?" Harry asked.

"Well not necessarily, there are other entrances to it, that is just one of the best ways for tourist witches and wizards can get there. It will be a bit crowded tomorrow, so I suggest that we find another way in."

While they were sightseeing all day long, Hermoine was constantly telling them the history of the different spots that they visited, and what the wizarding world had to do with them, if any. The last thing that the trio saw, was the U.N. and found an interesting thing on the bottom of the sign that showed where the different offices were. It read, "I.W.W.U.N." " Oh my," Hermoine said. " I thought that they were just a rumor."

The others looked at her with surprise, as she started thinking. "We need to come back here tomorrow, Harry. This is the UN's version of the Ministry of Magic. This is the international branch of our government. They affect the international laws, and they might be interested in having you at least visit them." Hermoine said with a smile.

"Ok Hermoine, we will come back here to visit." Looking at what it said next to the iwwun on the placard, it gave a phone number, and Harry copied it down. "Looks like we should give them a call tonight when we get back to make an appointment Hermoine."

The teenagers followed Mr and Mrs Dursley around throughout New York, and went to dinner and a show that night. They saw Cats and enjoyed themselves. When the show was over, Hermoine was regaling them all on the intricasies of the show and pointing out all the special effects that were used in the show. Explaining that some of them were muggle, but a lot of them were of the magical kind.

After a night of dinner and a show, the group slept well. The next day, while the Dursley's went sightseeing after dropping them off at the UN, the group went to the offices of the IWWUN and said that they were here as friends of Harry Potter, and that he thought that the leader of this group would like to meet him, since he was stuck here in New York for a few days while traveling with his muggle guardians due to the weather.

"Of course we have heard of Harry Potter, I think that the minister would love to meet him, but unfortunately, that is going to have to wait til tomorrow, for he isn't here at this time. Would you all like to come back tomorrow and have a private tour of the magical UN?" The secretary asked nicely.

"That would be great. Do you have any maps, or such that describes entrances and locations of magical New York, for we are here sight seeing this day?" Harry asked this with a twinkle in his eyes.

The secretary looked at the four of them with a smile, "of course we do." She handed the teenagers a map, and guide to New York. "Enjoy your stay, and be careful. There are even darl witches and wizards in the states. Keep to the well marked areas on the map, and enjoy." She waved them off with a hand and handing them a card with the time of there appointment the next day.

"Well this is going to be interesting. Where shall we go first? I was thinking to go to the book store, or library to check out what is new in the states." Hermoine said with a smile. "I'm kidding guys, I know that this is supposed to be a vacation." She laughed at the look on her friends faces.

The friends spent the rest of the day looking around the different spots of Magical New York, both historic and fun. They enjoyed everything, and bought different gifts for there friends back home. They went back into muggle New York to get some gadgets for Mr. Weasley for his fascination with such things. They took it all back to the WSC (wizadring shipping company) and had it all shipped to there friend and family back in England.

After a full day of sight seeing, they met back up with the Dursley's for dinner that night, and told them of there plans for tomorrow morning, and said that they would meet up with them for lunch after there meeting. After dinner, they were tired, so they all retired to there rooms for the night.

A/N: The next chapter we will learn more about the WWUN (wizadring world of the united nations) and meet the minister. Thank you again for all your reviews


End file.
